Who is she?
by Auggie Frank
Summary: This is my remake of Scarlette Winchester. In this story.. She still is.. sorta dead. And still conected to Sam and Dean. They just don't know who she is or what she is doing with them
1. Chapter 1

Do you know who hard it is to keep two of the most irresponsible guys alive when they are so easily give up their lives for each other?

Well that's how Sam and Dean Winchester are. Don't get me wrong. It is very sweet that the two brothers are willing to do that for each other. But, it is a pain the ass to keep saving their asses.

Sure, I've messed up a few times. Like when Dean got run over by a car, well actually it was a truck. But still, that was a pain because I had to pay the price of letting him die. Oh, and that Damn Trickster killing him every damn Tuesday. And Sam, the first time I let him die was when he got stabbed by that guy... What was his name? Oh yeah, Jake... Jake... Jake Talley. And then Dean beat me to the punch and sold his soul to save Sam's.

So yeah, it really is a pain in the ass to try and keep these two save. Especially in the profession they choose. And every time they die I have to suffer the same way they did AFTER I fix the mess I made for letting them die. And it's not like I can yell and scream at them for making my job so God Damn DIFFICULT! Same and Dean don't even know that I exists. I doubt their Angel Cas knows about me.

Who am I?

I was once a simple teenage girl that moved away from her mother to give her some happiness with her new husband. Then I was the daughter of the Chief of Police in a small town in the state of Washington. After that, everything went to shit and I met Edward f-ing Cullen and his family.

Long story short, that dumb ass vampire became my boyfriend. I met his family, went to watch a game of vampire baseball, caught the attention of a nomad vampire clan, almost got killed, lied to my dad, ran away to Phoenix with my boyfriends sister, almost got my mother killed, ran away from my 'boyfriends' sister to said nomad vampire clan, got 'saved' by f-ing Edward, thrown around in some glass. Do you know how much fun it is rolling through glass with thirsty vampires fighting over your blood? No? Didn't think so, but you should try it some time. Where was I? Oh yeah... Edward 'saved' me from the other vampire, only to have me thrown into glass, not the smartest thing to do Edward, which had me bitten by the vampire, Edward's family killed said vampire, Carlisle and Alice tried to stop my bleeding, that didn't happen, Alice saw that if the venom in my system wasn't stopped I would have turned into a vampire. Now, Edward said that he could suck the venom back out without killing me.

And guess what. That didn't happen. Edward f-ing Cullen loved my blood more then he ever loved me. So... Edward is the reason I am dead.

Who am I?

I am, well I was once Isabella Swan.

Now, you can just call me Mary. Simple version of Marie. But, if you must, You can call me Bella.

What am I? Well there is no actual job title for what I do. But my kind, we are mentioned in many types of religions.

But I am simply the Gardian Angel for Sam and Dean Winchester.

And trust me. It is not an easy job.

© 2014 Microsoft

Terms

Privacy & cookies

Developers

English (United States)

Credit of $300 - $6,000!

Apply for a Capital OneÂ® card. You may be eligible for credit between $300 and $6,000!

AdChoices


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. So this is story is starting in season four, Episode eighteen. For those it's the episodes titled, 'the Monster at the End of the Book.'**

**Let me know what you think. The chapter will stay close to the actual episode but refitted to have Bella in it. **

**And when I written this it actually was really long, so I might cut out some of it when I type it.**

**So let e know what you think.**

_Well, I am in trouble. Deep trouble. A prophet word of me. Sort of. The prophet was having dreams, didn't understand them and thought they would make for a great story. Anyways, Sam and Dean found the books and read that they have someone other than Castiel watching over them. And know I have to make my bosses. _

_But I guess I should start a the beginning of this, haha, well this story. _

_Or at least when they first found out about me..._

"There are Sam girls, Dean girls... What's a slash fan? And who is this mystery girl these fans are wanting to know more about?" Dean asked Sam.

"As in, Sam-Slash-Dean. Together." Sam answered with a disgusted look on his face.

"Like 'Together' together?"

"Yeah."

"They know we're brothers right? And what about this chick? Who is she?" Dean asked, just as disgusted as his brother.

"Doesn't seem to matter to them. And no one knows who she is. The fans want the author to write more about her." Sam asked, taking his laptop back, trying to find out anything more about me.

"Man, that is just... sick. We gotta find this Carver Edlund." Dean sighed as he leaned back against his chair.

"That might not be so easy." Sam answered, rubbing his face.

"Why not?" Dean demanded.

There are no trace records, no known address. Looks like Carver Edlund is a pen name." Sam answered.

_So, that's how they first heard about me. And after a lot of hunting they found that Carver Edlund was really a guy named Chuck. Who did not believe that they were the real Sam and Dean Winchester. _

"You didn't toy with us, Chuck, okay? You did not create us. We just want to know who this chick is and how you started to write about us." Dean demanded.

Chuck wasn't paying much attention, "Did you really have to live through the bugs?"

"Yeah." Dean answered.

"What about the ghost ship?"

"Yes, that too." Dean answered, getting annoyed.

"I am so sorry." Chuck said, still believing that he was a god.

"Chuck, you're not a god." Dean tried again to get his attention.

"We think you're a psychic." Sam added quickly.

"No. If I were a psychic, you think I would be writing? Writing is hard." Chuck complained slightly.

"But who is this chick?" Dean demanded.

"Are you working on anything now?" Sam asked.

"Holy crap." Chuck muttered.

"What?" Dean demanded.

"The latest book. It's uh.. kinda weird." Chuck answered.

"Weird how?"

"It's very Vonnegut." Chuck answered, slightly worried.

"Slaughterhouse-five Vonnegut or Cat's Cradle Vonnegut?" Dean asked for clarification.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"It's Kilgore Trout Vonnegut. I wrote myself into it. I wrote myself at my house, confronted by my characters. But I did not expect you to come asking about her."

_After Sam and Dean realized that they would not get much more out of Chuck they left. But, I stayed to see if Chuck knew anything about me. All I found was that like all his readers, he knew nothing of me. They all just see(read) that I am an invisible force that protects Sam and Dean._

"So you wrote another Chapter?" Sam asked.

"You guys aren't going to like this. You especially." Chuck answered, looking at Dean. "It's Lilith. She's coming for Sam. And the woman."

"Coming to kill him?" Dean demanded.

"When?"Sam asked.

"Tonight." Chuck answered.

"She's just gonna show up? Here?And what about the chick? What does Lilith want with her?" Dean questioned.

After they fought with each other, Sam and Dean demanded to know how Chuck came up with the chapters.

"Well, it usually starts with a headache. A really bad headache. Aspirin is useless. So I usually drink myself to sleep. Af first I thought it was a crazy dream." Chuck explained.

"First time you dreamed about us?"

"It flowed. It just kept flowing. It still does. I can't stop it, really." Chuck continued.

"You can't seriously believe-"Sam tried to deny.

"Just humor me." Dean interrupted. "Look, why did we- we just" Dean tried to find the right words, he couldn't find them so he just took the papers out of Chuck's hands. "Take a look at these and see what's what."

After reading a bit, they realized that this would be useful against Lilith.

_Anyways, while Sam and Dean tried to play opposite day, Chuck made a house call. At first it was just about the fact that Sa had demon blood in him._

_Chuck was trying to tell Sam that it was Deans job to stop the apocalypse. But Sam was arguing that Dean was not the same since he returned from hell. after they argued a bit Chuck told him something. Something that is going to get me into a lot of trouble._

_"_It wasn't just the angel that pulled Dean out f hell. This woman made it easier for him. If it wasn't for her, Dean wouldn't be here."

"Will I be strong enough to beat Lilith tonight?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know. I haven't seen that far yet. But if you go up against her, you'll need the help of the woman. You both need her help." Chuck said before leaving.

_So, after Chuck left, he only ended up running into a spot of trouble with Dean. _

"How the hell are you doing this?" Dean demanded, shoving Chuck against a wall.

"Dean, let him go." Castiel ordered. "This man is to be protected."

"Why?" Dean demanded, not letting him go just yet.

"He is a prophet of the lord." Castiel answered.

"Your Castiel, aren't you?" Chuck asked, starstruck, that an angel was in his house.

"It is an honor to meet you, Chuck. I admire your work." Castiel replied, picking up a copy of one of the books.

"Whoa, whoa, what? Wait, this guy, a prophet! Come on, he's practically a Penthouse Forum writer." Dean turned to Chuck, "Did you know about this?"

"I might have uh, I might have dreamt about it." Chuck answered.

"And you didn't tell us?" Dean fumed

"It was too preposterous, not to mention arrogant. Writing yourself into the story is one thing but as a prophet? That's like M Night level doucheness." Chuck answered, cradling his drink.

"this is the guy that decides our fate?" Dean asked Castiel, who was still reading one of the books.

"He isn't deciding anything. He is a mouthpiece, a conduit for the inspired word."

"The word? The word of God? What, like the New New Testament?"

"One day, these books will be known as the Winchester Gospel." Castiel said while putting the book down.

Chuck found it to be a little too much to handle, and excused himself.

"Him? Really?" Dean asked, confusion lacing his voice.

"You should have seen Luke."

"Why did he get tapped?"

"I don't know how prophets are chosen. The order comes from high upon the celestial chain of command."

"How high?"

"Very high."

"Well, Whatever. How do we get around this? And what about the woman?" Dean sighed.

"Around what?" Castiel asked confused.

"The Sam-Lilith love connection thing. How do we stop it from happening?"

"What a prophet writes can't be unwritten. As he seen it, so it'll shall come to pass." Castiel answered.

"And what about the woman?" Dean asked.

"Who?" Castiel asked, confused.

"There is this woman who was written that we wouldn't be alive without." Dean answered.

"I don't know who she is, but I will check with my brothers if they know who she is." Castiel answered before disappearing.

**-Back at the hotel room-**

When Dean got back to the room, he and Sam got into a bit of a spat. And Dean went to the vending machine to cool off a bit.

"Well, I feel stupid doing this, but I am fresh out of options. So please, I need some help. I'm praying okay. C'mon. Please."

_I made the stupid decision and I started to talk to Dean. "I'm here." I whispered. "I'm here to help Dean."_

_I would have said more if Castiel didn't decide to show up._

"Prayer is a sign of faith. This is a good sign Dean." Castiel spoke, slightly startling Dean.

"So you'll help me?" Dean asked with a little hope.

"I'm not sure what I can do." Castiel answered, regrettably.

"Drag Sam outta here before Lilith shows up?" Dean suggested.

"It's a prophecy Dean. I cannot interfere." Castiel answered.

"You have tested me and thrown me every which way. And I have asked for anything. Not a damn thing. But now, I am asking. I need your help. Please." Dean pleaded.

"What you're asking, It's not within my power to do."

"Why? Because it's devine prophecy?" Dean asked, getting pissed off again.

"Yes."

"So what are we suppose to do. Sit around and wait for it to happen?"

"I'm sorry." Castiel apologized.

"Screw you." Dean was pissed. "Screw you and your mission. Your God. If you don't help me now then when the time comes and you need me, don't even bother knocking."

_"I'll help you both Dean." I whispered._

"Dean. Dean!"

"What?" He snapped.

"you must understand why I cannot intercede. Prophets are special. They're protected."

"I get that." He fumed.

"If anything threatens a prophet at all, an arch angel will appear and destroy that threat. Arch Angels are fierce. They are absolute. They are heavens most powerful, terrifying weapon." Castiel explained.

"And these arch angels, they are tied to the prophets?"

"Yes."

So if the prophet was in the same room as a demon.." Dean started to ask.

"Then the most powerful fearsome wrath of heaven would rain down on the demon. Just so you understand why I can't help."

"Thanks Cas. But I have a little extra help on the side." Dean said as he went to get Chuck.

_Back at the hotel room I was having a difficult time with Sam. Lilith had shown up. And Dean was no where around._

"Where is the knife, Sam?" Lilith asked.

"On the nightstand by the bed." Sam answered, hoping to trap her in a Devil's trap. But she found the trap, and with her amount of power, she burnt the trap away.

"You're going to have to tr harder then that."

"How about this?" Sam asked, raising his hand, trying to exercise her.

"You're strong. But you're not that strong. Not yet."

"So why don't you throw me around then." _Dammit, I swear, they love making my job difficult._

"Because I can't and you know it. You're immune to my charms. Seems like we're at a stalemate."

"Why are you here?"

"To talk. And to take something, well someone, from you."

"Hm. Well, I'm not interested."

"Even if I'm offering to stand down? From the Seals, the Apocalypse, all of it?" She questioned before taking a seat on the bed.

"You expect me to believe that?" Sam asked.

"Honestly, no. You were always the smart one. But it's the truth. But you can still end it Sam. Right here. Right now. I'll stop breaking seals, Lucifer keeps rotting in his cage. And all you have to do is agree to my terms."

"Why would you back down? Why now?" Sam questioned.

_Contrary to popular belief, I cannot do anything but talk to them unless there is a direct threat to Sam and Dean's life. So Sam is hopefully buying himself time till Dean gets here. But damn it, where are you Dean?_

"Turns out, I don't survive this war. Killed off right before the good part starts." Lilith slightly pouted at the thought of being killed off.

"What is you want?" _Damn it, you better be stalling Sam. It's bad enough protecting you guys from each other, and now you are openly challenging Lilith._

"For things to go back to the ways it was. For it to be like before I had angels to deal with twenty-four seven. The good old days, when it was baby blood all the time."

"And what do you want in return? Besides her" _The demons can't have me, or any of my kind. Our bosses I guess would not let that happen. _

"Your head on a stick. Dean's too. Call it a consolation prize. Plus, with your woman, nothing would ever happen to me again. So, what do you say Sam. Self-sacrifice is the Winchester way isn't it?"

_Sadly, Lilith is right. Much to my dislike, these two would willingly give up their lives if it meant saving the world or each other. _

"You think I'm stupid enough to fall for this?"_I sure hope not, I'll have to pay the prize if you die tonight._

"I make a deal, I have to follow through with it. These are the rules and you know it. Are you really so arrogant that you put your life before the lives of six billion people? Maybe it's all that demon blood pumping through your pipes. A man after my own heart." _Damn bitch, trying to seduce Sam into not thinking straight._

"You think I'm like you? I am nothing like you!"

Then prove it. Going once... Going twice..."

"Fine." _GOD DAMN IT SAM! _

_The damn bitch just smirked._ "Swell. By the way, a contract with me will take more than a kiss. A lot more. Don't worry. The dental hygenist in here? She wants it bad." Lilith explained before patting the bed. Sam started to walk towards the bed.

_"Sam! No! Don't you try dare do this!" I tried to yell at him. Which didn't help. So I did what I could. I couldn't stop Sam from having sex with Lilith, so I ran to Dean. _

_"Dean!" I yelled at him, which was a bad idea, it caused Dean to swerve the car. "Dean! Dean, you gotta hurry! Sam is in trouble!"_

_By the time we got back to the room, Lilith had Sam pinned t the bed, knife in hand._

"I am the prophet Chuck!" Chuck yelled as he and Dean ran into the room.

"Oh you have got to be joking." Lilith fumed as she got off of Sam.

As the room began shake, Dean told Lilith it was no joke. "You see, Chuck here's got an arch angel on his shoulder." As the room got brighter and shake harder, Dean yelled, "You got ten seconds before this room is full of wrath and you're a piece of charcoal. So you sure you want to tangle with that?"

_The roof started to crumble and I remembered that the arch angel would strike anything demon related._

_"Dean! She has to leave now! Sam will die if she doesn't!" I yelled at him._

With a little luck, she left her host body and the room stopped shaking. As everything calmed down, I erased the woman's memory of ever being posed by Lilith.

_So... That's how I, kinda, reveled myself to Sam and Dean. And now... I'm sitting in the back of 'Baby,' as the two of them bicker. _

"So, a deal huh?"Dean asked as they left town, the trap still flapping in the back.

"That's what she said." Sam answered, not even looking at Dean.

"To call the whole thing off. Angel's, Seals, Lucifer rising, stealing our-uh- chick, the whole nine?" Dean questioned.

"That was the gist of it. But she still wanted her. Lilith said that we would not be alive without her. And that if she had our woman, nothing would ever happen to her."

"Well, she's right. Whoever this chick is, if she did not come and get me, you could have been dead right now." Dean took a deep breath before talking again. "You didn't once think about it?"

"You're kidding right? You just spent al day trying to talk me off the Lilith track."

"I'm just saying." Dean defended himself.

"She would have found away to weasel her was out of it. And all it would have cost us was our lives and the life of a woman we don't even know."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Anyways, that's not the point."

"What's the point?"

"The point is she's scared. I could see it. Lilith is running."

"Running from what?" Dean muttered.

"I don't know. But she was telling the truth about two things."

"What's that?"

"She needs whoever is helping us and she's not going to survive the Apocalypse. I'll make sure she doesn't." Sam promised.

**Anyways... **

**Kinda dull and long for a first chapter...**

**But I have a question...**

**Who do you want Bella to end up with?**

**Dean, Cas, Sam or Adam?**

**Let me know what you think,**

**Who you want her to end up with,**

**and if I should continue with the story?**

**Auggie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kay... So this will be the net episode after 'The monster at the end of the Book,"**

**So this is where Sam and Dean might their little half brother Adam.**

**I'll be doing at least three or four chapters till I decide wither or not to continue this story.**

**So anyways...**

**Part one of this Chapter.**

_So, today, we got an expected call. And now... My job just a lot harder now._

_To explain, we, well they, got a call when I was just sitting on the hood of "Baby' while Sam brushed his teeth and Dean just waking up. An now falling out of the car._

"Hey. How'd you sleep?" Sam asked.

"How do you think?" Dean groaned as Sam went back to brushing his teeth. "I'm starving. Let's get breakfast."

"Where? We're, like, two hours from anything."

"But I'm hungry now." Dean complained.

"There's probably still a sandwich in the backseat." _Okay, that is nasty. What made it worse was that Dean actually did find a sandwich back there. _

Dean took a sniff and gasped in disgust at the smell. "It's tuna."

Their little spat was interrupted by one of their many phones ringing. Dean went digging in the glove box searching for the ringing phone. "Isn't that dad's phone?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded before answering the phone "Hello?"

"Uh- Is this John?"

"He can't come to the phone right now. Can I help you?"

"No, No, no. I really- I need to talk to John. This is Adam Milligan. He knows me." Adam started to panic over the phone.

"Well. sorry to break this to you pal, but John died more than two years ago." Dean answered bluntly.

But by the sound of it, that is not what Adam needed to hear. "Who is this?" Dean asked.

"I'm his son." _His what? Damn it! _

_Anyways, after the initial shock, they agreed to meet at some diner in his home town. _

"Dean, look, the best I can tell, Adam Milligan is real. Born September 29th, 1990, to Kate Milligan... No father listed on the birth certificate. He's an Eagle Scout, graduated from high school with honors, and currently goes to the University of Wisconsin, Biology major, premed." Sam summarized from the file he had on Adam. "Dean? You listening?"

"This is a trap." He answered before storming into the diner.

"Dean, I'm telling you, the kid checks out." Sam tried to reason again.

"Great. S he's an actual person on planet Earth. Sucks he's got a demon stuck in him."

The waitress cam and gave them their menus, "Welcome to Cousin Oliver's."

"Thanks." Sam thanked her.

"Can I-"

"We're actually waiting on somebody." Dean interrupted. When the waitress left, Dean took, what would have been Adam's water, dumped it out and refilled it with holy water.

"Holy water?" Sam questioned.

"Yup." Dean answered. "One sip of Jesus juice, this evil bitch is gonna be in a world of hurt." He put Adam's water back before he replace his cutlery with pure silver.

"And what if he's not possessed, Dean?"

"Then he's a Shapeshifter." He answered again before dropping Adam's original silverware on the floor. "Look, either way, this thing is going to bleed. I mean, using Dad as bait? That's the last mistake of its short, pitiful life. What? What?"

"Dean, listen. There's an entry in Dad's journal from January of 1990. Saying he's headed to Minnesota to check out a case. That's roughly, oh, about nine months before the kid was born."

"Coincidence." Dean tried to deny.

"Coincidence. Next two pages in the journal torn out." Sam argued back.

"You're not actually buying this, are you?" Dean demanded.

"I don't wanna believe it. It's possible. I mean, Dad would have been gone for weeks at a time, and he wasn't exactly a monk. I mean, a hunter rolls int town, kills a monster, saves the girl, sometimes the girl's grateful."

"Well, now I'm thinking about Dad sex. Stop talking." Dean said, grossed out of his mind.

"Maybe he slipped one past the goalie."

"Dude." Dean groaned. The the two of them looked up and saw a guy, I'm assuming is Adam.

"Adam?" Sam asked. The guy looked over and Sam waved.

"You Sam?" He asked.

"Yeah. This is Dean." Sam answered pointing towards Dean.

"Hey." Adam nodded before taking a seat across the two of them. "So, um, how's you know my dad?"

"We worked together." Sam answered.

"All right. How'd he die?" Adam asked.

"On the job." Sam answered, not revealing anything.

"He's a mechanic, right?"

"A car fell on him." _Leave it to Dean to be blunt and insensitive. _

The waitress came out and was bringing Adam his water. "Hey, Adam. How you doing?"

Before Adam could take the water Dean took it. "Oh, I'll take that. I'm very thirsty."

"The usual Adam?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, thanks Denise." He answered before taking a drink of the holy water. Sam and Dean watched carefully as nothing happened.

"So, how long has it been since you last heard from John." Sam asked.

"Uh, I don't know. A couple of years at least." Adam asked. Dean stealthy took out his gone.

"Why's you decide to call him now?" Sam asked.

"I didn't know who else to call. He's the only family I got."

_"Well, Kid, if your telling the truth, you got two brothers, a sorta uncle and a guardian angel on your side." I muttered._ Adam looked around, looking for me. _"Oh shit! Can you hear me?" _He looked around again. He gave up an spoke to Sam and Dean again. "My mom is missing."_  
_

"Really? I'm how long?" Sam asked.

"It's tragic, really." _Damn it Dean. Only Winchesters can hear me. And Adam obviously heard me. _"But if your John's kid, how come we never heard of you?"

"John and me didn't really know each other. Not until a few years ago, anyway." Adam answered.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"My mom never talked about him. I knew some stuff." Adam answered their many questions.

"What kind of stuff?" Dean demanded.

"My mom's a nurse, and Dad came into the ER, pretty torn up. He was in a hunting accident or something. I knew his name: John Winchester. That's about it. We're not exactly a nuclear family." Adam explained.

"So when did you, uh-? When did you finally meet him?" Dean questioned.

"When I was twelve. My mom had one of his old numbers and after I begged her, God, 24/7, she finally called him. God, when John he heard he had a son, he raced to town. I mean, he dropped everything. He drove all night." Adam continued.

"Oh, that's heartwarming." Dean muttered. _Dean, he wanted Adam to have a normal life. Something that he failed to give you two. _

"You mind?" Adam asked, waving over his plate of food that the waitress delivered.

"No, please, dig in." Dean encouraged, wanting him to use the pure silver cutlery.

"He would swing by once a year or so, you know. Called when he could, but still. He taught me poker and pool, even bought me my first beer when I was fifteen. And he showed me how to drive. Dad, he had this beautiful '67 Impala." Adam explained.

"Oh, this is crap. You know what? You're lying." Dean snapped.

"_Dean, he is not lying." I snapped. _

"No I am not."

"Yeah you are." _Ugh! Boys! _

"Who the hell are you to call me a liar?" Adam demanded.

"We're John Winchester's sons, that's who. We are his sons." Dean snapped.

Adam looked in disbelieve and a glimmer of hope. "I've got brothers?"

"No, you don't. Look, I don't know if you're a hunter or whatever your game is-" Dean snapped.

"I have never been hunting in my life." Adam snapped back.

"Whatever. I'm out of here. Come on, Sam." Dean got up and started to walk out of the diner.

"I can prove it." Adam spoke up.

**Back at Adam's house.**

Sam and Dean where looking at a picture of their dad and Adam at a baseball game.

"He took you to a baseball game?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. When I turned fourteen. Dad was around for a few of my birthdays."Adam said with a small smile. Not knowing that he was hurting Dean.

Sam opened their dad's journal, "September 29th, 2004. One word: 'Minnesota.'"

"He took you to freaking baseball game?" Dean snapped.

"Yeah." Adam nodded. "Why? What did Dad do with you on your birthday?"

Dean didn't answer. Sam asked, "You said you called Dad because your mom was missing?," trying to diffuse the tension.

"Yeah." dam nodded.

"How long has she been gone?" Sam asked, waiting for Dean to calm down.

"Three days."

"Who was the last person to see her?" Dean asked, getting into hunter mode.

"Mr. Abbinanti, our neighbor. He saw her come home Tuesday night but she never showed up to work Wednesday."

"Did you call the police?" Sam asked.

"Mom's supervisor at the hospital did. And I drove down here as fast as I could. I should have been here." Adam answered, blaming himself.

"What'd the, uh-? What'd the cops say?" Dean asked.

"They uh, searched the house. They didn't find anything. She wouldn't leave without telling anybody. It's like she just dropped of the face of the Earth, you know." Adam answered.

""The, uh, nightstand was knocked over. Was there anything else?" Dean questioned.

"Well, not really. The sheriff and there's no sign of a break-in." He answered as Dean looked around the room. ""What? You think the cops missed something?"

"Maybe. They don't have my eyes." Dean smirked.

Adam was confused, and pointed out dully, "You're a mechanic. "

"Yeah. That's right." He answered before looking around the room again.

Adam took a deep breath, "Dean, what else can you tell me about Dad?"

"You knew him." Dean said.

"Not as well as you." Adam tried again.

"Trust me, kid, you don't wanna know." Dean said. Adam was going to ask more but they were cut off by Sam walking into the room with a piece of paper. "Give us a minute."

_As they walked into the hallway I spoke to Adam. "It's going to be okay Adam. You got to brothers now. Nothing is going t harm you."_

Adam was startled, he looked around looking for me again. "Who's there?"

_I couldn't show myself, so I just decided to play a little cheeky. "Oh, it's just me again."_

"Who are you? No. What are you?" Adam demanded, frantically looking around the room.

_"Oh, my kind doesn't really have a name. But I'm here t protect you. Well, now I'm here to protect you, Sam and Dean." I laughed before continuing, "I didn't know that I had a third person to protect. But do me a favor, don't let them know that I am talking to you eh."_

"But what should I call you?" Adam asked confused, thinking he was losing his mind, or going into shock or something.

_"Think of something. Dean calls me chick and Sam calls me her and woman. Not very original, but eh. At least I know when they are talking about me." I laughed as she remembered how much they talked about her, thinking she wasn't there._

"I'll,uh- think of something." Adam muttered, shaking his head.

**Back in the hallway -Sam and Dean**

"Like Adam said. No leads on his mom." Sam started.

"Hm. Shocker there." Dean muttered.

"But I did find this. Here. In 1990, there were seventeen grave robberies in Windom." Sam continued, handing Dean a newspaper article.

"Think that's why Dad came through here?" Dean asked, skimming through the article.

"I'd say so. Check it out." Sam said pointing to the picture above the article. If you looked closely, you could see their Dad in the background.

"Alright, so he was hunting something. What?" Dean asked.

"No idea. Those were the pages he tore out. But last month, the corpse snatching started again. Three bodies from the local cemetery."

"So what ever he was after, he didn't kill it. It's back."

"And what? Stepped up it's game to fresh meat? I mean, Kate's missing, so is the local bartender. A guy named Joe Barton." Dean took the flyer of Barton and walked back into the room. _Poor Adam. He must feel so guilty. _

"Hey, does your mom know Joe Barton?" Dean asked as he and Sam walked into the room.

"I don't think so. Why?" Adam looked up, and answered. Dean ans Sam looked at each other, searching for away to explain. When Dean looked back at Adam, Dean noticed scratch marks going towards underneath the bed. "What is it?"

"Watch out." Dean said, lifting the covers and looking under the bed. "Give me a hand with the mattress." After the two of them lifted the mattress they saw a vent underneath the bed. Sam and Dean looked at each other and started playing rock, paper, scissors. Dean lost, and through a fit.

_Anyways, I'm staying here with Sam and Adam as Dean wormed his way into the vent. _

_"I can trust baby Winchester with you, right, Sammy?" I asked._

"Now you decide to talk to me? I thought you were only here for Dean." Sam muttered.

_"Haha. No. But I gotta go watch his ass."_

**In the Vent with Dean.**

"Why didn't I throw paper?" Dean groaned as he crawled through the vent. As he crawled, he saw blood on the right side and decided to fall the blood trail, only to see a dead-end. He looked the other direction and saw bones, blood and blonde hair.

_Damn. That is a nasty sight..._

_Adam! I quickly made my way to Adam. Not leaving his side. _

_After they called the, uh... scene in, they left. _

_After a couple of hours, Adam stormed to the Room that Sam and Dean were staying in._

"Who the hell are you?" Adam demanded as he stormed passed Sam and into the room.

"Adam, hey. Take it easy." Sam tried to calm him down. Before Ada could see the shot-gun, Dean covered it up.

"No. Don't tell me to calm down. My house is a crime scene, my mom's probably dead, and you two, well, you tell me to call the cops but you gotta go before they show? So who are you really? Cops didn't know where to look, but you did. And I heard you earlier, talking about grave robberies. And I got Angel talking to e but I can't see her." _Damn it Adam! I told you not to tell them. _He took a breath, he saw the muzal of the shotgun. "You're not mechanics. I just wanna know what's going on." _Poor Adam. He looks like a lost child. _"Please."

Sam was the first to crack. "We're hunters."

"Sammy." Dean scolded.

"He deserves to know, Dean." Sam argued. _Yeah, he deserves to know, he's a Winchester.__  
_

"What do you mean hunters?" Adam asked.

_Do I really need to explain Sam and Dean explaining the Supernatural world to Adam. Didn't think so. But it seems that Adam has little problems with the Supernatural world being real._

"So, basically, you're saying that every movie monster, every nightmare I ever had is real?" Ada asked.

Dean decided to be an ass and say, "Godzilla is just a movie."

"We hunt them. So did Dad." Sam added.

"okay." Adam said.

"Okay?" Dean asked. "That's it? 'Okay?'"

"What am I suppose to say?" Adam asked.

"That we're lying, that we're crazy. Nobody just says 'Okay.'" Dean argued.

"Well, you're my brothers. You're telling me the truth, right?" Adam asked.

"Yeah." Sam answered.

"Then I believe you." Adam said. "Then what took my mom?"

"We're not sure." Sam said. "Something's i town stealing bodies, living and dead. But we don't know what."

"Long list of freaks at fit the bill." Dean added.

"You think maybe she's still alive?" Adam asked. Dean and Sam didn't answer. Adam looked down, depressed that his mom is most likely dead.

_I placed my arm around him, Adam stiffened then relaxed, "It's going to be alright, Adam." _

"How can I help?" Adam asked.

"You can't." Dean answered.

"This thing killed my mom. If you're hunting it, I want in." Adam argued.

"No." Dean snapped.

"Dean, look, maybe-" Sam tried defend Adam.

"Maybe what?" Dean demanded.

"He lost his mother. We understand what that feels like."

"Why do you think Dad never told us this? Why he ripped out the pages?" Dean deanded.

"Because-"

"Because he was protecting him."

"Dad's dead, Dean."

"It doesn't matter. He didn't want Adam to have our lives. And we're going to respect his wishes." Dean fumed.

"Do I get a say in this?" Adam spoke up.

_"Yes you do, Adam. You're a Winchester. You get to decide if you want this life or not." I whispered so Sam and Dean wouldn't hear._

No!" Dean snapped. "Babysit the kid."

"Where are you going?" Sam asked as Dean walked towards the door.

"I'm going out!" Dean snapped as he grabbed his jacket and slammed the door behind him.

Sam sighed, Adam asked, "Is he always like that?"

"Heh, welcome to the family." Sam said with a dry chuckle. Sam reached into his behind him, "Here," he pulled his gun out, "I'm going to teach you a few things."

"Uh- Dean said-" Adam began.

"I know what Dean said." Sam stopped him mid sentence, before handing him the gun. "And I know what it's like to want revenge."

_Anyways, after a bit of help from me, Adam picked up pretty quick. But after a crash course in demon slaying, Adam asked something Sam couldn't answer._

"Who's angel?" Adam asked.

"'Angel?" Sam asked.

"She's bee talking to me since you two arrived. She was the first to actually believe that I was actually a Winchester." Adam answered.

"Did she tell you her name?" Sam asked.

"No. She just told me to come up with something to call her. You call her 'woman' or 'her' and Dean just calls her 'Chick.' Angel said you're guys' names for her were unoriginal, but at least she knew when you two were talking about her. Anyways, I named her Angel because she sad it was her job to protect me and I can't see her. So I call her Angel."

"She talks to you?" Sam asked, confused.

"Yeah. I'm a Winchester. It's her job to protect us." Adam looked at Sam. "Why? Does she not talk to you?"

"Not as much as she talk to you?" Sam said, looking at the door, wondering where Dean was and if I was with him or with them.

**Anyways...**

**How ways that for part one?**

**Let me know.**

**Auggie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kay, I'm back. **

**anyways, this starts back in the hotel room with Sam and Adam.**

**Oh, and towards the end is where the real change in the episode will happen.**

**Just so you know.**

"Sam, how did Dad really die?" Adam asked, looking up from what he was doing with the gun in his hands.

"A demon?" Sam answered, not even looking up.

"You hunted it down? Got revenge?" Adam questioned further.

"Dean killed it."

"So it's over for you." Adam added.

Sam finally looked up at his brother."It's never over."

_Well that is just great. Peachy. The power cut out. and right on que. The rattling starts. _

The rattling gets louder and Sam gets up to look around the room. "Stay here." He told Adam as he started to walk towards the bathroom. When he didn't find anything in the bathroom he turned back into the room, tensing up when the rattling got louder. After looking around the room the zeroed in on the vent, what seemed to be the source of the noise. "It's in the vents. GO!" Sam ordered.

Sam shot once at the vent as the two of them ran out of the room. The two of them ran till they got to Adams car, but before Sam could unlock the truck, something grabbed at his feet and pulling him underneath the truck.

_I quickly popped from Adams side to Sam's, grabbing hold of Sams arms and tried to pull him away from whatever was pulling him. "Damn it Sam!" I made myself a bit more visible, I guess you could say I was some sort of shimmer. "Grab on! And don't you dare let go of me Sammy!" _

"Dean help!" Adam called. _Oh thank god! This thing is strong!_

The three of us managed to pull Sam back out and Dean grabbed the gun and fired a shot underneath the truck.

After they were sure the thing wouldn't come back, they tried to catch their breath. Adam collapsed on the pavement, Sam leaned back a bit and Dean was leaning against the truck.

After they calmed down a bit they moved the truck and found a pot hole with the cover off. Dean had the gun ready and aimed at the man hole, he touched whatever liquid was around the hole as Sam and Adam watched from afar.

As he walked towards them he said, "I winged it. Did you see anything?"

"I didn't get a good look." Sam answered.

After Dean put the gun in the car he asked, "What the hell is that thing?"

"Should we go after it?" Adam asked, slightly nervous.

"No, no. In that maze, that thing is long gone." Dean answered.

"All right, so we don't know what it is, but we do know who it's going after: Joe Barton, Adam's mom-"

"And Adam." Dean finished. "It was under his truck, waiting for him."

"It set a trap, and I walked right into it." Sam said, furious that he fell for the trap.

"Doesn't matter. There's a pattern. Joe Barton was a cop. I'm pretty sure he helped out Dad. So we've got him, Dad's girl, and his son." Dean said.

""All the people Dad knew in town." Sam added.

"At least we know why it's back."

"It wants revenge." Adam said.

_Damn, not even a full day and I almost mess up again. _

_Anyways, We are on our way back to Adam's house. _

"Grab your stuff. We'll hit the road." Dean ordered as they all walked into the house. Adam turned on the light and heads up the stairs. Dean watched Adam head up the stairs and Sam sat at the kitchen table.

"We shouldn't leave." Sam said as he kicked up his feet onto another chair.

"Yeah, stay here where the kids mom got ganked." Dean argued.

"I'm serious." Sam said.

"We're gonna take the kid, drop him off at Bobby's, then you and me are gonna come back and finish what Dad started." Dean said he went to look at what was on the fridge.

"How? We got no leads, no witnesses. We do have what this thing wants." Sam argued.

Dean looked at Sam shocked.

_"Sam? You really want to use your little brother as bait?" I asked. _

"That's why you want to stay?" Dean asked.

"Maybe this thing will come back. We could train Adam, get him ready." Sam continued. "I already gave him a crash course."

"He could die, Sam." Dean told Sam.

"We could all die, Dean. Besides, with _Angel _watching over him, Adam should be okay. Even if we kill this, there are other freaks that want revenge. On Dad, on us. What if they find the kid instead, and he's not ready." Sam argued as he wrapped up his injured foot.

What they did not notice, _not even me, _was that Adam was standing in the kitchen table. He spoke up, "I'll do it. Whatever it takes, I'll do it. I wanna do it. Besides, I have Angel."

_"Adam, I am powerful, but not that powerful. I could mess up. So, are you absolutely sure that you want to do this." I asked, so only he could hear. He nodded. "Alright, you are putting a lot of trust in me." _

_After another crash course, we were somewhere outside of town, and Adam was being taught how to shoot a gun. _

"It's easy. Just feel the recoil and time the trigger pulls. Three taps." Sam said as he handed the gun to Adam.

"Yeah?" He asked before taking the gun.

"Go ahead." Sam nodded.

Adam shot and hit one-off center and the other two about two inches off. "Beginner's luck, right?"

Sam chuckled, "Nah man, you're a natural."

Dean was sitting on baby, annoyed at what was happening.

_"You know Dean," I spoke up, slightly startling him, "I can protect him. If I can protect you and Sam for the last four years I can protect Adam." _

_Dean just rolled his eyes and ignored me._

_Anyways when we got back to Adam's house, Sam was explaining something. I didn't quiet catch the beginning of the conversation. _

"So then we lit it on fire."

"With a homemade flamethrower?" Adam asked, awestruck.

"Yeah. They're easy to build. I'll show you sometime." Sam promised.

Dean was sitting on the kitchen table still annoyed of what he was seeing happening.

_"Dean, Sam seems to like having another brother, so why don't you?" I asked. Dean was still ignoring me. _

"That is some job you got, man." Adam said.

"Being a hunter isn't a job, Adam. It's life. You're premed. You got a girlfriend? Friends?" Sam asked.

Adam just nodded, "Not anymore you don't. If you're really gonna do this you can't have those kinds of connections, ever. They're weaknesses. You'll just put those people in danger, get them killed. That's the price we pay. You cut them out and you don't look back. There's only one thing you can count on. Family." Sam told Adam, warning him about what he is going to have to live with if he becomes a hunter.

"Sam?" Dean asked, Sam looked at him, "Can I talk to you?"

_As they walk into the hallway, I explain to Adam why Sam said everything he did._

_"Adam?" He looked up, "There is a reason that Sam is telling you what he did."_

_Adam just tilted his head a little, in confusion. "He had a girlfriend, he was in Stanford, prelaw, and friends. Dean made a house call, John was missing, so Sam dropped everything to help Dean find John. And when Sam got back to Stanford after the job, Jess was dead. Then something happened to his friends. Sam had to turn his back on everything and everyone because he choose to become a hunter again. And Dean, he never had a chance at an apple pie life. That was why John was keeping you from this life. He did not want you to live like they do." _

"He wanted to protect me?" Adam asked quietly, afraid that Sam and Dean would hear.

_"Yeah. That is what Dean is trying to do. That is why Sam gave you that speech. John gave Sam that exact speech. They want to give you the chance at a normal live Adam. But You are a Winchester. It is only your decision on whether or not you want to a hunter. You just have to understand what you will be giving up on." _

"I'm a Winchester? Then it is in my blood to hunt. Sam and Dean do, Dad did, you help. I gotta hunt if that is who I am meant to be." Adam argued.

_"You gotta understand Adam, Being a Winchester comes with a curse. Only this demon knows about you. Once you become a hunter, you can't back out, Adam." I would have explained more, but Sam and Dean walked back into the kitchen. _

_Dean left to the grave yard, and I decided to go with him so I could protect him, and hopefully Sam could protect Adam for a couple of hours._

At the mausoleum, Dean was searching for some sort of clue. After not finding anything right away, he looked to the side and saw a protruding stone. He took a crowbar he wedged out the stone and found another tunnel.

Annoyed, he started to crawl through the tunnel. He kept crawling till he found another room. He shone the flashlight around the room, searching for anything that could identify the demon. He shone the flashlight and saw a lot of bones, he starting walking, and then stepped into something squishy. He looked down and saw bloody, dismembered limbs and a pair of glasses.

Dean heard some sort of clattering and he took out his gun, aiming it down some sort of tunnel and fired quiet a few rounds. "Son of bitch!" Dean complained as the tunnel he came in collapsed. He tried to search for a signal on his phone but couldn't find one.

_I panicked and went to get help from Sam and Adam. When I got there, they were salting every entrance and nailing boards every vent. _

"All right, we've closed off every other way into the house. If this thing is coming, it's coming through here." Sam said before they hear a door creak.

"You were saying?" Adam asked.

"Adam? Adam?" they heard someone call.

"Mom?" Adam questioned.

"No." Sam said chasing after him as he ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Adam no!"

"It took me, but I got away." She said.

"It's okay. It's okay." Adam said, still running to her.

"Adam, no! It's your mother!" Sam warned.

_"Adam, you should listen to Sam!" I pleaded, as Adam stood in front of the thing, while Sam had his gun focused on her. "Some of these demons can posses dead bodies and make them seen normal." _

_Adam didn't listen to me and stood protectively in what he thought was his mother. _

_Well, this sucks, Sam and Adam can't help Dean._

_CRAP! Dean is still in the catacombs. _

_I popped back to where Dean was. "Dean! You gotta get back to the house. The thing is using Adam's mom as a puppet!" I yell at him. Startling him from whatever he was looking at. "What the-"_

_He was coughing as he opened up one of the coffins. When we looked inside we saw the real body of Adam's mother, gutted. _

_Oh HELL NO! I popped back to Adam and Sam._

"Get away from him." Sam ordered.

"What? What's going on, Adam?" the thing asked.

"You listen to me!" Sam demanded.

"It's really her." Adam told Sam, pushing it behind him. "

_"It's not her, Adam." I tried to tell him. "Dean found her. The demon just looks like your mom Adam. It's not her!" _

"Too much blood. You're mother's dead. There was too much blood in that vent." Sam tried to reason. But Adam snapped, and he fought Sam for the gun and managed to take it from Sam. "Shoot it."

_"Shoot it, Adam!" I yelled at him._

But that thing was trying to convince him otherwise. "He's crazy. Honey, it's me. Don't listen to that bitch! It's me!"

"Adam! Look, that's not your mother." Adam was panicking, sweeping the gun between the thing and Sam. "Shoot it! It's not human!"

"Baby, please!" The thing begged.

_"Adam! That proves it! It's not your mother! Only Winchesters are supposed to be able to hear me!" I yelled at him. Adam freaked and accidentally pulled the trigger while the gun was pointed at Sam. _

_I acted first and faster than I ever moved before and popped in front of Sam, absorbing the bullet, causing a ripple in my shield thing._

Adam was shocked that he almost killed his brother and quickly turned to the creature and pulled the trigger, only to miss. When Adam wasn't looking the thing popped behind Sam, hitting him upside the head, knocking him out cold, then doing the same thing to Adam.

The thing had tied Sam to the kitchen table and Adam to a chair, humming, as Sam woke up, to see her playing with a scalpel. "Silver. No wonder none of the traps we made worked. You're not a shapeshifter. You're a ghoul."

"You know, I find that term racist." She scolded, before sniffing Sam, who started to struggle again. "Fresh meat. So much better than what I am used to. Jim was starting to taste bland."

"I should have known. It was the fresh kills that threw me. Ghouls don't usually go after the living. See, you're just a filthy scavenger, feeding off the dead, taking the form of the latest corpse you choked down."

"Aw," The thing pouted, as if she were offended at Sam's summary, "You forget, we take in their thoughts and memories. Once I found out that this meal was the mother of a Winchester child, well that was to much of an opportunity to pass up." She started, as she took a knife and sliced open Sam's arm. "So when little, baby Adam called John, only to get the infamous Sam and Dean on the case, it was like, well I can't say the heavens were smiling down on me, but you get the point." She said before taking a drink of Sam's blood. "Your blood... It tastes different. Anyways, back to my story."

She wiped the blade on Sam's shirt. "I'm not a monster. My dad? He was a monster because of what he ate? We never hurt anyone. Well, living anyways. But the thing that killed my dad was. A monster by the name of John Winchester. Thanks to yours daddy, I grew up on my own. My dad and I, we were inseparable. And it was hard to get ou on your own. So I took a risk. And It seems to be working out pretty well. But you can count on Dean to be running to your rescue. But by then it will be too late. You'll be dead and I will be in the middle of feeding off Adam."

She said before taking another drink of Sam's blood again, "But revenge s never over. First, it was John's cop friend, then his slut, I almost had his son. And then Adam called John, but the son of a bitch was already dead. So... I guess you, Adam and Dean will have to do instead. But you should know, before I kill you, Adam really is your brother. How does it feel, Sam? To know that you will be the cause of your baby brothers death?"

_I reacted, after she made deep cuts. I jumped into Sam's body, slowing down his blood flow. Hoping that Dean-_

_Oh look there he is now. THANK GOD!_

"Hey!" Dean yelled, stopping her from sucking on more of Sams blood, shooting her in the stomach, only causing her to stumble back.

"Dean, she's a ghoul!" Sam yelled at his brother.

_Me, still in Sam's body, I just thought to him, 'Save your energy Sam. You're losing a lot of blood as it is.'_

Sam just leaned back on the table as Dean shot the ghoul in the head.

"Which means head shots." Dean said, before he went and undid Adams restraints, shockingly still unconscious through the ordeal.

Dean." Sam called, going woozy with all the blood loss.

"Hang on. All right, here we go." Dean said as he cut Sam loose and helped him sit up and grabbing placements or towels or whatever they were and adding pressure to his cuts.

"Thank you." Sam said, out of breath.

"That's what family is for, right?" Dean said, still holding pressure to Sam's wrists.

"Family? Where's Adam?" Sam panicked as he shakily looked around the room.

Adam started t wake up, groaning at the on coming headache. He jumped up when he saw his bleeding brother.

"What happened?" Adam demanded, as he took over fr Dean, adding more pressure. "Hold on," He looked at Dean, "I need something to bind his wounds, a belt, rope something." He looked back at Sam, "Keep pressure on that." He demanded as he went and undid the rope on one of the curtains.

_While Adam and Dean where looking for things to bind Sam's wrists, I pulled my self out of Sam's body. _

_"Sammy, you may want to brace your self. This may hurt a little." I didn't give him much of a chance to prepare, I peeled back the place mats, placed my hands on his wrists and his blood started to raced back into his body. _

_What I didn't notice was that the lights were flickering and my little force field pr what ever fading and you could start seeing me. _

Dean and Adam came running back into the room as the lights started to flicker. But they could not reach Sam. Something was holding them back. They fought the unknown force, but weren't able to reach Sam.

_When I was almost finished healing Sam, I started to feel weak. I started to sway, "Crap," I muttered as I felt my shield or whatever fade away. I didn't have time to focus on that little detail. "I'm almost there, just a few more-"_

_I didn't get to finish, I for the first time in a while, I passes out. Fell flat on the floor, clearly visible._

"What the hell?" Dean yelled as he ran to his brother.

"I'm okay." Sam reassured Dean, showing his wrists to Dean, the only evidence that something ever happened was a pink line on each wrist.

"How? You should have been passed out cold by know? And what happened to all the blood?" Ada demanded as he examined both of Sam's wrists.

"Like how she is passed out cold on the floor?" Sam questioned, nodding his head to the floor.

_I rolled over, groaning, looking up I saw all three of the Winchester brothers looking at me. "Crap." I sat up, noticing myself starting to pulled away, "Take care of Adam. It's a good idea to have a doctor around when I am not."_

"Wait!" Dean called, but it was too late. They couldn't see her anymore.

"Who was she?" Sam asked.

"I think that was Angel." Adam spoke up, letting Sam have his wrists back. "She sounded like her. And she did save Sam from a bullet, and dying from blood loss."

"Well, we know what she looks like." Sam started.

"We can contact Cas, describe what we saw, and maybe he can shed some light on who and what she is." Dean finished.

"Cas?" Adam asked, confused.

Dean groaned, "You have a lot of catching up to do."

**Anyways...**

**How was that?**

**Let me know eh?**

**Oh! I only got three answers on who they want Bella with and that was two votes for Cas and one for Adam?**

**Any more votes?**

**Let me know eh?**

**Auggie. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so this isn't going to focus on Adam, Sam and Dean right away... **

**This chapter will be more focused on Bella.**

_**Okay, so I am in trouble. Like major trouble. As in I'll lose my job and be replaced, trouble. **_

_**But let me tell you what happened. And I'll tell you the exact same thing that I told my bosses.**_

_**The final straw for my bosses on all my rule breaking(bending is the term I prefer). **_

_**When I got called(more like pulled) away from the Winchester brothers, I had drained myself of my power. **_

_**Quiet understandable, don't you agree?**_

_**Bouncing back from Sam and Adam to Dean and back again. Taking a bullet for Sam, Saving Sam from being pulled down a sewer by the ghoul, healing Sam from the blood loss...**_

_**And Talking to them. Which only takes a small amount of power...**_

_"You broke the rules!" One of my bosses snapped. _

_"To save there lives!" I argued back._

_"You spoke to them!" My other boss snapped. _

_"And if I didn't, Sam and Dean could have very well ended up killing their own brother!" I reasoned. _

_"You've shown your self to them!" They both yelled at me, my guess, hoping to intimidate me. But I stood tall._

_"Reason being, I drained my self. With how much power it takes to guard not just Sam and Dean, but now Adam too. Yeah, there is a good chance that I will drain myself. It may be the first time they actually saw me, but there has been multiple times they almost saw me. The trickster, after killing Dean every Go-Gosh darn Tuesday. I'm- We're lucky that nothing serious happened the next few days. I know the price that is to be paid every time I let them die." _

_"You grow bold protecting the Winchesters." Boss number one said._

_"You need to learn your pace, Isa-" Boss number two started._

_"MARY! My name is Mary or Marie!" I snapped. "Never Isabella! She is dead!" I took a deep breath. "And of course I've grown bold. You'd have to, if you want to keep up with the Winchesters."_

_"You've grown too bold!" Boss number two snapped. _

_"If I am not, I would not be able to protect Sam, Dean and now Adam." I argued._

_"Because of your boldness, the angel Castiel is asking about you. He knows what you look like. it is only a matter of time before he finds out about you, that your little spot in heaven is empty! That you are dead and you are not in Heaven or Hell. Sooner or later he will find other souls that are missing. This will cause an uproar and the secrecy of the Guardians will be over."_

_"Yeah, and if we, Guardians, are revealed, the demons can never touch us. We Guardians only protect those who protect others. That is why I am protecting them. That is why we protect hunters, the law enforcement, firemen, the paramedics. We protect the people in those who protect the world. If it weren't for the Guardians protecting the Hunters, the Demons and Lucifer would have taken over along time ago!" I agrued further. _

**_Anyways..._**

**_My not knowing when to shut up has got me in trouble._**

**_And, according to my bosses, that is the cause of this whole mess._**

**_And did I mention that it's been two weeks since I was last with the Boys..._**

**_And I've heard Dean and Adam Calling for me._**

**_Sam's in trouble. He's been sucking back Demon blood and now he is addicted. They are running their own detox, but it's not working they way they want it. _**

**_And to make matters worse..._**

**_I promised to always be there when they called. And right now... Because my bosses are being freaking stubborn, they don't see that their was no other way that I could have acted. _**

**_I did what was best. And now I am to pay the price for doing what was right. _**

**_And now Adam was calling me again..._**

"Hey angel. Can you hear me? I sure hope you can. Dean has given up on you. And I refuse to believe that you wuld back down on your word. You swore to protect us. You promised to be there every time I called for your help. And now, we really need your help. Sam might die and you're not answering our calls. We need your help. Sam needs you real bad." _I heard Adam start. I decided to bend the rules again. I projected my self to Adam. But when I got there, what I saw, broke my heart. _

_Adam was sitting on the front steps at Bobby's house, tears threatening to fall, He took another breath, looking back after he heard Sam screaming again. "_We really need your help. Sam needs you, despite how mad Dean is at you, he needs you. I need you. Well all need you. What happened to you Angel? What happened to the girl that said she would always be there, and could put up with us? If your there, if you can hear me, we really need your help, Angel."

_Adam looked up at the night's sky, rubbed his face a few times, took a deep breath and went back inside._

**_Because of Adam, because of them I decided that if I was to lose my job..._**

**_I projected myself back body. _**

**_I decided that if that this was to be my last time to save the guys, it would be worth it._**

_I popped back at Bobby's house._

_Looking around I saw that no one was one the first floor. I listened, trying to hear if they were upstairs or in the basement. Not hearing anything, I listened for, well the lack of connection with Sam. If he is at risk of dying, my connection will slowly deteriorate. I followed that down to the basement._

"I tried calling Angel again." Adam told Dean and Bobby.

"I don't know why you bother. It's not like she's listening." Dean snapped, wincing as he heard Sam started to scream again.

_"Your wrong." I spoke, loudly enough that the three of them heard her._

"Angel?" Adam asked.

_"Yeah I'm here." I said, taking a deep breath before i..._

_Well before I reveled myself completely. _

I heard them gasp and jump back slightly. "I'm here. Screw the rules. I'm not going anywhere. You guys are my responsibility. You guys need me. I am your Angel. Your _real _Angel."

**okay...**

**not how I originally planned to have her reveal herself completely but hey...**

**let me know what you thing eh?**

**Auggie.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kay, so my last chapter was quite short compared to the rest beginning.**

**Anyways, last chapter Bella said screw it to the rules and her bosses.**

**And just so you all know, she can die. But she is not human. But only her bosses and... Coworkers?(the other Guardians) can kill her.**

**And no one know what will happen if she drains herself completly.(which is a lame hint for what I have planned.)**

**Also. They don't know her name yet, so till then it'll be her, chick, and Angel.**

**And just so you know, there is a lot changes to this episode. And I might split this one into three chapters.**

So, after the original shock, Dean brought me down to Sam's new room, while Adam went and got food, with Bobby, because Dean doesn't trust Adam with Baby yet. When he opened the slot on the door, I hid behind Dean so Sam wouldn't see me.

"Dean, open this door. It's not not funny." Sam demanded.

"Damn straight." Dean answered.

"Dean, come on." Sam started t walk towards the door, "This is crazy."

"Not until you dry out." Dean told him.

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you." Sam tried to apologize. "Just open the door.

"You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault. It's not your fault that you lied to me over and over again. Not only to me, but to not let our baby brother know? And that because of you, _Angel _ basically went rogue to try help us save your sorry ass. Did you know that she finally revealed herself, Sam?" Dean took a deep breath before continuing.

"She's here?" Sam asked, shocked.

"I'm here, Sam." I pushed Sam slightly aside. Sam looked slightly surprised at the appearance of me. "What? Not what you expected? You though I would be looking like the angel Castiel? Sorry, I don't do wings. But, enough about me. Let's talk about you. I understand you know. Once you got a taste of demon blood, you couldn't stop."

"I'm not some junkie!" Sam snapped.

"Really? I guess we've just imagined how strung out you've been lately." Dean said.

"You're trying to twist this into some kind of drug intervention?" Sam scoffed, walking towards the middle f the room.

"That's not what this is Sam. If you drink to much, you could go dark side. Or worse, you could die." I interupted.

"I'm not drinking the demon blood for kicks. And your our Angel, you can stop me from going to far. And if I die, you can just bring me back." Sam looked at me then to Dean, "I'm doing this to get strong enough to kill Lilith."

"It's not that easy Sam." I said, walking till I was right against the door. "Something like this, I might not be able to bring you back to life. It takes a lot of my power to something like that."

"You've done it before, Angel, You can do it again. I am just trying to get strong-"

"Strong? Try weak. Try desperate. Because this is a far away from strong as you can get." Dean interrupted.

"Killing Lilith is what matters. Or are you so busy being self-righteous you forgot? And you?" Sam looked back at me, "You abandoned us. You abandoned me. From the start you favored Dean. Then comes Adam. Now he's your favorite. You know what, I don't need you. We don't need you. So go back to where ever you came from and take Adam with you."

"Now hold n Sam," Lilith will die. Bobby, Adam and I will kill her, but not with you. No, Angel here will stay here with you, and keep tabs on us." Dean answered.

"You're not serious." Sam demanded.

"Congrats, Sammy. You just bought yourself a bench-warmer seat to the apocalypse." Dean told Sam before closing the slot again. Dean started to walk back upstairs, leaving my st listen to Sam demanding to be let out.

After a couple hours of quiet, Sam started to freak out.

Upstairs I could hear Bobby, Adam and Dean talking, and most likely drinking. "How long is this going to take?" Dean asked.

Bobby scoffed, "Here, let me look it up in my demon-detox manual. Oh, wait. No one ever wrote one."

Adam looked up from his seat by the window, "There is no telling how long it'll take. Or even if Sam will even live through it."

After a few minutes of quiet, the phone rang and I didn't bother listening to the conversation. That was until I heard Bobby mention Angels. So I decided that it would be okay to leave the door for a few moments.

"What about Angels?" I asked, popping up behind Dean.

"You tell me?" Dean mumbled.

"I'm just thinking that it may not be such a bad idea for Sam..." Bobby seemed to not be able to think of the right words, "I mean that Sam could kill demons."

"So what? Sacrifice Sam's life, his soul, for the greater good? Is that what your saying?" Adam spoke up.

"Times are bad, so let's use Sam as a nuclear warhead?" Dean added.

"Look, I know you hate me for suggesting it. I hate me for suggesting it. I love that boy like a son. All I am saying is, maybe he's here right now instead of on the battlefield because we love him too much." Bobby suggested.

"Look, whatever the reason may be, I will still be here to protect all of you." I said before returning to the basement.

It broke my heart, instead of screaming, he was crying, seemingly talking to his mother. It was hard not to go into that room and tell him, whatever he saw, was in his head.

I got worried when I could feel, uh, _connection, _to Dean. Which could only mean he was with Castiel. So, some what annoyed, I turned myself invisible and followed my blind spot to where Dean should be.

**to Bobby's junkyard**

_How cheesy, appearing under a lamp so you can only see his outline._

"Well, it's about time." Dean snapped. "I've been screaming myself hoarse for two and half hours now." _That's because I muted you. These angels are bad news. They are the cause of this war._

"What do you want?" Castiel questioned.

"We can start with what the hell happened in Illinois?" Dean answered.

"What do you mean?" He asked, walking towards Dean.

"Cut the crap. You were gonna tell me something."

"Well, nothing of import." He answered, looking around. _I guess he can sense that He and Dean are not alone._

"You got ass-reamed in heaven but it was not of import?" Dean asked.

"Dean, I can't. I'm sorry." Castiel apologized, _Unknowingly, or knowingly, walking towards me. _"Get to the reason you really called me. It's about Sam, right?"

"Can he do it?" Dean asked, wondering if Sam could survive the demon blood. "Kill Lilith, stop the apocalypse?"

"Possibly, yes." Castiel answered. "But, as you know, he'd have to take certain steps."

_Seriously, the way they were standing and looking at each other, It looks as if the were going to draw guns and have an old fashion shoot out._

"Crank up the hell-blood regimen." Dean stated.

"Consuming the amount it would take to kill Lilith, it would change your brother forever. Most likely, he would become the next creature that you would feel compelled to kill." Castiel said, warning him of what could happen to Sam.

"That is reason Angel is refusing to let Sammy go through with his plan." Dean mumbled, not expecting Castiel to hear him.

"Who is this Angel?" Castiel demanded.

Dean sighed, not bothering to answer Castiel.

"Well," Castiel moved on, "There's no reason this would have to come to pass, Dean. We believe it's you, Dean. Not your brother. The only question for us is whether you're willing to accept it. Stand up and accept your role, save the world and your little brother. You are the one who will stop it."

"Sammy doesn't have to do it?" Dean took a deep breath.

"If it gives you comfort to see it that way." _God, opps, I mean O-Gosh, these Angels have no shame in using humans._

"God, you're a dick these days." Dean starts to walk away, talking another breath, "Fine, I'm in."

_"What?! No!" I yelled at Dean. "These Angels have no remorse about using humans for their dirty work!"_

"Stay out of this Angel." Dean snapped at me.

"You give yourself over wholly to the service of God and his angels?"

_"If your one of Gods' angels, what am I?" I demanded._

"Yeah, exactly."

"Say it." Castiel demanded.

_"Dean! No!" I grabbed his arms, trying to shake some sense into him, but he just shook me off. _

He turned back to Castiel, "I give myself over wholly to serve God and you guys."

"You swear to follow his will and his word as swiftly and obediently as you did your own father's?"

_Screw them! Dean has his mind set on this, I can't change it. And they always had trouble listening to John. I just gave up on changing Dean's mind and started t walk back inside to try clear my head._

"Yeah, I swear." Dean walked back to Castiel, "Now what?"

"Now you wait and we call on you when it's time." That was the last I heard before going to talk to Adam.

_"You need to talk some sense into your brother. That dumbass is going to get himself killed. He just gave himself over to my b-he gave himself to the angels and now I can't protect him. He is no longer in my charge." I fumed, only speaking so Adam could hear me. _

_As soon as Dean came back into the house, I went back down to the basement, torturing myself on my failure as a Guardian with Sams screams._

**Back upstairs**

"Your telling me, that you willing signed up to be the Angels' bitch?" Bobby demanded. Dean gave Bobby a look, causing him to roll his eyes, "I'm sorry. you prefer 'Sucker?'"

"After everything you said about them, now you trust them?" Adam spoke up.

"Come on, give me a little credit, guys. I've never trusted them less. I mean, they come on shady like politicians from planet Vulcan."

"Then why the hell-"

"Because what other option do I have? It's either trust the Angels or let Sammy trust a demon? Either way I have to trust that Angel can protect us." Dean snapped, getting up into Bobby's face.

"She can't protect you anymore." Adam snapped causing Dean to turn towards him at break neck speed.

"What?!"

"You gave yourself to the Angels. You are no longer her charge. She can't protect you anymore. It's the angels job now." Adam explained, getting into Deans face.

**Back Down Stairs**

_I was starting to get worried when I didn't hear anything and apparently so where Bobby, Adam and Dean._

I made myself visible and began to open the door.

"Don't! He could be faking!" Dean demanded, stopping me from opening the door.

Bobby shoved us aside and opened the slot to see Sam spazzing.

Adam started to open the door again, "The hell he's faking."

"Guys! We need to tie him up! Bring him to the bed before he hurts himself!" Adam and Bobby tried to bring him to the bed while I grabbed some rope, but Dean was just standing there.

"Dean! Before he has another fit!" Adam yells at him.

"Idjit! Get your ass over here and help us with your brother!" Bobby snapped.

After we tied him down with chains I kicked them out and sat at the end of his bed.

"Sam, Calm down." I soothed, well, tried too. "We had to, just so know."

He sat up, looking at me, "Why?"

"The demon blood in your system was throwing you around the room." I told him. "Can you tell me something, please, Sam. Why did you do this to yourself? To Dean and Adam? To Bobby?"

"If you had been around, you would know."

"You told Dean that you were doing this to kill Lilith. Dean says that is an excuse and Adam doesn't fully understand. But I still don't understand why you want to do this."

"Revenge." He said before sitting back a bit.

"For what? Sending Dean to hell? Did you notice that he is back. He is alive and okay, Sam." I told him, turning towards him, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"Well what about stopping the apocalypse?" Sam demanded.

I scoffed, leaning on the rail at the end of the bed. He looked at me funny then put things together. "Right. Dean's gig. God picked him, right?"

I laughed, "Yeah, something like that. I mean, I basically gave up my job to try save your asses and he goes and gives up his body and soul to my b-" I scoff at my trip, "He gave himself over to serve God and his _Soldiers _to try stop the apocalypse."

Sam scoffed, laying back down, only to look back at me. "Could you at least make this more comfortable for me?"

I laughed, jumping off the bed, walking towards the head of the bed, "Lift your head up." He complied, I placed my hand on the bed, slowly lifting it up, conjuring a pillow.**(Remember, she said screw her bosses and now she's doing what ever she wants to help the Winchester Trio."**

As Sam got comfy on his new pillow, I went and sat at the end of the bed again. I looked at him funny as he turned to the side, "What?"

"Your different from what I expected." I turned my head this time. "In a good way. I half expected someone old fashioned like Cas. Not someone more modern and, well, gorgeous as you."

"Haha. Cute. But, I bet, that is just the demon blood talking." I just shook my head, giggling.

**Back upstairs**

"I'm going to ask one more time. Are we absolutely sure we're doing the right thing?" Bobby asked Dean.

"Bobby, you saw what was happening to him there. Why we had to leave her down there with him. The demon blood is killing him." Dean said, getting up to pace the room.

Adam, who always seems to be in his seat by the window, "No, it's not. What we are doing, that is what's killing him."

"What?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't bit my tongue longer." Bobby spoke up before an argument broke out, "We're killing him. Keeping him locked up down there with her. This cold-turkey thing isn't working. If he doesn't get what he needs soon, Sam may not last much longer."

Dean just shook his head, "No. I'm not giving him demon blood. I won't do it."

"And what if he dies, Dean? What then?" Adam demanded.

"Then at least he dies human." Dean snapped, "Look, I love him. I would die for him and Adam. But I will not let my brother become a monster."

**Back downstairs**

After a few hours of trying to get Sam to feel a little more comfortable.

"Hey," I called for Sam's attention, "If you want, I can give you a few hours of sleep. You can actually rest."

"No." Sam groaned, "Cas has done that too many times. It not to be worth it after the person wakes up."

"This is nothing like that. What I do has no side effects. Just feeling rested." I explained.

"Okay, fine." Sam groaned, feeling like crap again.

I got up, closed his eyes and whispered in his ear, "Sleep." He slowly nodded off.

When I was certain that he would okay, I popped back upstairs.

_**Which was a bad idea. What I did not expect was Castiel letting Sam free.**_

**Okay, so there was a lot of changes done to this half of the episode.**

**Let me know what you think, eh?**

**Auggie.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kay, part two. And... It's gonna be a bit emotional..**

**Just so you know this chapter will be a little shorter...**

**And just so you know, I don't approve of a man hitting or beating on a woman. Or a woman beating on a man either. **

**But this is Just a story... And was hard to write.**

With the constant use of my power, keeping Adam and Sam safe, and keeping Sam alive, it wore me down. So much to the point when they all fell asleep, Bobby at his desk, Adam in his spot by the window, and Dean on a chair, I feel asleep not long after them.

When we woke up, we all ran down stairs, only to find that Sam wasn't in his room.

"Damn it!" I smacked the wall before sinking to the floor.

"How the hell did he get out?" Dean asked.

"Maybe he had help." Bobby said, looking at the floor. "Room full of busted devil's traps."

"Demons?" Adam asked.

"Ruby." Dean stated.

"That would be my guess." Bobby agreed.

"But how did she even touch the door? I don't think she has that much power." Adam asked.

"I don't think so. I don't know, man." Dean answered. Examining a trap on the floor.

"What difference does it make? How he got gone ain't as important as where he got to." Bobby pointed out.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing, I hope he's with Ruby." Dean said as he stood back up.

"Why?" Adam asked as he wondered further into the room.

"Because killing her is the next item on my to-do list." Dean answered as he walked back out of the room.

Bobby leaned slightly against the door before speaking up, "I thought you were on call for angel duty."

Dean turned back, still walking for the stairs, "I am on call in my car, on my way to murder the bitch."

"One thing." Bobby called.

Dean stopped, "What?"

"Sam don't wanna be found which means he's gonna be damn near impossible to find." Bobby said.

Dean just started to walk again, muttering, "Yeah, we'll see."

**About another hour later.**

Adam, Dean and I were outside, the two of them were working on Baby's motor while I sat on the hood of another.

Bobby walked up, "Police found my Car. Abandoned in an alley in Jamestown, North Dakota."

"He's switching up. Any other cars stolen in Jamestown?" Dean asked as he wiped off his hands.

"Two. 1999 Honda Civic, blue. Nice and anonymous, like Sam likes." Bobby described the first car.

"What was the other one?" Dean asked.

"White, '05 Escalade with custom rims." Bobby scoffed. "It's a neon sign."

"You're right. He'd never take that. Which is exactly what he did." Dean figured.

"You think?" Bobby asked , uncertain.

"I know that kid. I'll head in that direction, you and Angel stay here and ride the police databases." Dean answered, packing up his tools.

"Nuh-uh! The hell I will. If Adam is going with you so am I." I snapped as I jumped off the hood of the car.

"Look, we gotta find him quick. You'll just be extra weight. You can listen out for us here." Dean said as he closed the hood.

"Nope. No can do, Hun. I'm already in a shit load of trouble for letting Sam escape and I will be there when you guys find him." I said walking towards him.

He just grumbled and said, "Get in the car Adam." He looked at me, "Your in the back."

"Fine by me." I laughed, before getting into the car.

**A day and a half later, on the road**

I was in the back, laying down trying to get comfy, Dean was driving and Adam was on the phone with Bobby.

"He says the Escalade was found in a ditch outside Elk River." Adam relaid what Bobby just told him.

"How far away are we?" Dean asked.

"A few hours." I mumbled.

"Bobby said he pulled up a weather map and made some calls." Adam said, rubbing his face, trying to wake up, "Says there's a town not far, Cold Spring. Lighting up with demon signs."

"A good place to look." Dean answered.

Adam put the phone on speaker, Bobby's voice came through the phone, "Hey listen. This finding Sam thing. It's gotta be getting him back. Not pushing him away. Got it Dean?"

"Right." Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"I know your mad, Dean. I understand. You got a right to be. But I am just saying. Be good to him anyway. You guys gotta get through to him. Angel, you need to keep these boys safe. Well at least as save as you can. Adam you be good to your brothers and watch out for Angel eh? Watch out for her around Sam and Dean when you guys meet up with him again. Make sure she doesn't get hurt."

**At the Hotel**

_I feel really ridiculous being pushed against the wall, around the corner from the room that Sam was staying in. Dean peaking around the corner, arm very dangerously close to a place he shouldn't have it, pushing me closer to the wall and Adam behind us, standing guard. _

_I decided to let them know how ridiculous this felt by sending them a message(my head to theirs.) "Are we done playing Mission Impossible?"_

Dean just looked back at me and rolled his eyes. He went back to looking around the corner before turning back when he saw Sam leaving the room. "Okay, Angel, you and Adam stand guard by the door in case Sammy doubles back. I'll go in and deal with Ruby."

Before we could argue, Dean was already storming the room.

As his big brother told him to do, Adam guarded the door as I quickly turned invisible.

We didn't flinch when we heard thing banging around in the room. But not even five minutes later, Sam came running back into the room.

Sadly, with the amount of Demon blood in his system again, Sam had no problem kicking his baby brother in the ribs, sending him through the door and storming into the room, grabbing a hold of Dean's hand before he could kill Ruby.

"No." Sam grunted, as he and Dean fought over the knife, which Sam won and sent Dean to the floor. "Just take it easy." Sam pleaded, standing in front of Ruby.

Dean stood back up, "Well, it must have been some party you two had going considering how hard you tried to keep us from crashing it. Well, solid try here we are. But do feel at least a little sorry for knocking your little brother out? About what you did to Bobby? And what price Angel may face for what you are doing?"

"Dean, I'm glad you guys are here. But, for all I know, Adam is playing possum. As for Bobby, he shouldn't have tried to stop me. But I am truly sorry. As for Angel, she knows what to expect when she signed up to protect us." Sam took a deep breath, looking behind him to make sure that Ruby was okay, "Look. Let's just talk."

_Signed up? I signed up to protect them? If you count getting killed by a vampire as signing up to be a Guardian then sure, I signed up for the job. _

"As soon as she's dead, and you apologize to Adam and Bobby, we can talk all you want." Dean replied.

_As Dean was keeping the focus I sent another message to them, "Keep the focus on on you. I'll take care of her." _

_I conjured a knife similar to the knife that was in Sam's hand and popped up behind Lilith. _

As I was about to kill her, Sam pushed her out of the way, towards the door, grabbed my hand, powering the knife out of my hand, making me drop the knife. I tried to free my hand but Sam took it the wrong way and through me to the wall, groaning on impact, I slid to the floor, holding my head. _Ugh... I guess that I still have a mental connection to Sam..._

Sam looked to Ruby and said, "Ruby, get out of here."

"No, she's not going anywhere. She's going to die and your going to pay for hurting Angel." Dean advanced, but Sam stepped in front of him and Ruby took the opportunity and ran away.

Dean looked at his brother, not believing what he just did. "She's poison."

"It's not what it looks like." Sam tried saying to his brother.

"Look at what she did to you. What she made you into. You knocked you little brother out cold. You just gave Angel a concussion. There was a time that you would never lay your hand on a woman that wasn't a demon. Look at what you just did. You sent her into a wall, Sam." Dean demanded that Sam see sense. Sam took a quick look at me then looked at Adam, who was still on the floor, then looked back at Dean. "She vanishes weeks at a time, leaves you cracking out for another hit-"

"She was looking for Lilith!" Sam interrupted.

"That's French for manipulating your ass ten ways from Sunday." Dean argued.

"You're wrong, Dean." Sam argued.

"Sam, you're lying to yourself. I just want you to be okay. _We _just want you to be okay. You would do the same for me. For Adam. You know you would." Dean argued back.

"Just listen." Sam pleaded, he releases that he had the knife in his hand and threw it on the bed, "Just listen for a second. We got a lead on a demon close to Lilith. Come with us, Dean. Send Adam and Angel back to Bobby's. You and I can do this together. Like how it was before we meet Adam and knew about Angel."

"That sounds great." Dean answered, "But we have a little brother to protect now. But we can, so long as it's just _you and me._ Demon bitch is a deal-breaker. You kiss her goodbye, we can go right now." Dean tried to reason with the now middle child.

"I can't. Dean, I need her to help me kill Lilith." Dean didn't like what he was hearing, rubbing his face, and turned away from Sam. "I know you can't wrap your head around it. But maybe one day you'll understand. I'm the only one how can do this, Dean."

_Groaning, I stood back up, hearing what Sam just said, saying that he was the only one that could stop the apocalypse. Bad idea, now that was going to start a pissing contest. _

When I stood back up, I popped over to Adam, shaking him awake and helping him back up.

Looking back at Sam and Dean, Dean looked pissed, hearing Dean snap. "No, you're not the one who is gonna do this," He said walking towards Sam.

"Right. That's right. I forgot. The angels think it's you." Sam scoffed.

"You don't think I can?" Dean asked, slowing getting in his brothers face.

"No." Sam answered, "You can't. You're not strong enough."

Before they got to close to each others faces, I popped in between them, pushing them further apart.

"Stop. Stop it. You guys shouldn't have to do this. You have a brother to protect. Look at Adam. You guys are the only family he has left. Especially after you pulled him out of Med School." I tried to calm them down.

"Get out the way Angel. This doesn't concern you." Dean warned.

"The hell it doesn't!" I snapped, turning to Dean, "You gave yourself up to the Angels. The Angels Dean! I can't protect you now. And do you think they will? They are nothing but my b-" I mentally slapped myself for almost slipping up again. "The Angels are nothing but Soldiers. They will not protect you."

"Deans right Angel." Sam spoke up, making me look at him instead. "Since we meet you, life has gotten nothing but harder. Because of you, we found out that we have a brother. Our life was easier before you."

"Who the hell are blame all the supernatural problems on me? Do you know how long I have been protecting your asses. Almost five years. Five years Sam! You think I signed up for this? You're wrong! I was killed! Murdered because he couldn't- " I took a deep breath before starting again. "Look, If it wasn't me protecting you and another Guardian protecting you, you would still have meet Adam. Your life would still have meet this fate. You still would have lost your mother, your father, even Jess." I argued, poking his chest, but that may have been a bad idea, because he smacked me.

"What the hell, Sam?" Adam yelled at Sam, pulling me to him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm being practical. I am doing what needs to be done." Sam answered.

"What does smacking a girl that is have your size have to do with what needs to be done? See what that bitch has done to you? Sure we were raised on the road, but we were raised with morals. We we told never to raise a hand or our voice to a woman. Put look at you know Sam!" Dean demanded.

"Stop bossing me around, Dean. Look, my whole life you take the wheel, you call the shots, and I trust you because you are my brother. Now, I am asking you for once that you trust me." Sam pleaded.

"No. You don't know what you are doing, Sam." Dean answered.

"Yes, I do." Sam answered.

"Then that makes it worse, Sam." Adam butted in, after taking a look at my cheek.

"Why? Look, I'm telling you-" Sam tried to argue again.

"Because it's not something you're doing, it's what you are!" Dean snapped. "It means-"

"What? It means what?" Sam asked before realizing what Dean was going to say. "No. Say it. Say it Dean. What does it mean!"

"It means your a monster." Dean answered. But despite demanding to know that Dean was going to say, he did not like the answer, and Sam punched Dean, sending him to the floor again.

"Sam! Stop this! You wanted to know that answer and you got it!" Adam demanded, shoving Sam back as Dean stood back up."You knew the answer already so you shouldn't have got mad!"

Sam didn't like that answer either and punched Adam too.

"Damn it, Sam! Stop it!" He looked like he was going to snap again, but before he could hit me, Dean pulled me out of the way, and ends up getting socked in the face again.

But Dean had it with being beating up by his brother and started to fight back. After being beaten into a wall, a mirror and thrown into a table by Sam, Adam jumped onto Sam's back. Trying to stop him from beating his brother further, but Sam reacted first and flipped Adam off his back and onto the floor, knocking the air out of his lungs, but Sam didn't stop there. He started to kick Adam in the ribs multiple times. After catching him on the side of the head causing him to get bloody, I jumped in front of Adam before head could land another blow to the face.

"Stop this!" I yelled at him. "This isn't you, Sam!"

But he was still enraged and punched me in the gut a few times, causing me to double over. He shoved me against the wall, had his arm against my throat, cutting off my air supply. He added more pressure to my throat, I struggled for air for a few minutes, he suddenly pulled away.

I was coughing, trying to regain my breath, he looked around the room, "You guys don't know me. you never knew me. And you guys never will."

Slumping down to the floor, still trying to breath, I saw Sam walking to the, well, what's left of the door, before I heard Dean speak, "You walk out that door, don't you ever come back."

Sam looked back for a moment, just one little moment, before walking out again.

**Suckie way to end it.**

**I know. But that is how the episode ends...**

**so...**

**let me know what you think, eh?**

**Auggie.**


End file.
